


Faire avec ou plutôt sans.

by NotOurDivision2



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOurDivision2/pseuds/NotOurDivision2
Summary: Martin, enfin Palerme, analyse ses nouveaux compagnons. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avec Andrés qui aurait été sur la même longueur d'ondes que lui à n'en pas douter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Faire avec ou plutôt sans.

Il avait hérité du pseudonyme de Palerme. Soit. Il avait tenté de négocier Sodome ou Gomorrhe mais cela avait été refusé en bloc par Sergio -toujours aussi drôle- et cela lui avait valu des regards outrés de certains de ses compagnons. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Martin avait rencontré la bande qui allait l'accompagner et -ne faisons pas les faux modestes- être à sa botte pour le casse de la Banque d'Espagne. Cela lui paraissait étrange d'être entouré de parfaits inconnus ou presque pour accomplir le chef d'œuvre de sa vie. Pire, certains ici avaient été les derniers à avoir côtoyé Andrés. Cela aurait dû être lui.

Andrés. En vue des énergumènes recrutés par Sergio, il n'a pas dû avoir des jours de tout repos et que des amis, connaissant la diplomatie et le tact de son ami... Si Sergio -pardon, Professeur il n'est pas encore habitué à cette histoire de pseudo – les tient sous sa coupe lorsqu'il est présent, qu'en sera-t'il de ce leadership quand ils seront séparés ? Martin doit cependant le reconnaître, le petit frère l'a bluffé par son assurance et son autorité. Il est respecté par tous et, chose rare, personne ne le remet en cause. Chose encore plus rare, pour un chef, Sergio, fidèle à lui-même, n'abuse même pas de son pouvoir.

L'argentin est assez lucide pour se dire que s'imposer dans ce groupe ne sera pas aisé. Andrés, s'il a bien compris, y était parvenu avec plus ou moins de succès et, toujours selon les bribes de conversations qu'il a pu entendre, son grand amour était loin de faire l'unanimité. Cela lui décoche un sourire, teinté de nostalgie : il ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'Andrés a pu penser de chacun d'entre eux. Lui même a déjà catalogué ses collègues relativement rapidement et il se sent en droit d'affirmer que ses ressentis auraient été les mêmes que son meilleur ami ou presque :

Tokyo : casse-couilles première du nom. Complètement ingérable, égoïste, immature. Certes, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, dans tous les sens du terme; il est sûr qu'Andrés, s'il avait dû en sauter une, l'aurait choisie elle. Il sent qu'il va devoir la surveiller de près, le danger interne et les problèmes viendront d'elle.

Nairobi : casse-couilles deuxième du nom. Elle est toujours en train de pleurer sur le patriarcat... Quelqu'un lui a déjà expliqué que si elle ne dirigeait pas ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas de queue entre les jambes mais tout simplement qu'elle n'avait pas le talent pour ? Ou personne n'a jamais osé ? Ceci étant dit, elle dégage une folie et une passion qui la rendent tolérable, plus que l'autre. Andrés, même s'il a certainement dû se friter avec elle, devait l'apprécier au final, ou tout du moins la tolérer.

Denver : lui, il n'a clairement pas inventé l'eau tiède, ce n'est en effet certainement pas l'intellectuel du groupe. Un chimpanzé aurait parfois des meilleures manières; qu'il a dû exaspérer Andrés. Il reste toutefois sympathique dans sa débilité, s'il ne rit pas trop souvent. Sa principale qualité reste quand même son postérieur parfaitement mis en avant par des jeans moulants à souhait et un déhanché tout à fait charmant.

Stockholm : même si c'est une femme, Martin la tolère car elle se rapproche plus d'une plante verte pour le moment et elle reste dans son rôle...de femme. Douce, calme, posée, elle semble en plus avoir été livrée avec un cerveau celle-là, cela change des deux autres écervelées. Il ne faudrait d'ailleurs pas que ces deux dernières aient une mauvaise influence sur elle. Andrés l'aurait probablement sautée également.

Helsinki : ah, Helsinki. Martin devrait pouvoir le sauter d'ici peu. Il n'est pas vraiment son genre, trop tatoué et pas assez distingué mais il fera l'affaire. En plus, il est puissant, il pourra donc y aller « franchement ». L'autre le dévore des yeux, pas besoin donc de séduction, le parfait « homme de main » en somme. Boum, boum, ciao.

Lisbonne : elle est différente elle. Comme Martin, elle doit s'intégrer et elle part de loin en étant l'inspectrice de police du premier casse. Il faut avouer que le petit Sergio a fait fort sur ce coup là... Lui que Martin et Andrés ont toujours pris pour un coincé fini. Martin est sûr qu'Andrés aurait approuvé cette folie; mieux, il en aurait été fier.

Bogotá : Martin le sauterait bien aussi mais c'est peine perdue : il dévore Nairobi des yeux et a une ribambelle de gamins. Il l'aime bien lui, ils ont un passé commun et il peut évoquer de temps à autres Andrés avec lui. Cela lui rappelle sa vie d'avant, quand il y avait moins de douleurs.

Marseille : un peu bizarre, il a invectivé Martin l'autre fois car il avait écrasé une araignée... Si ce n'est cet épisode, on ne l'entend pas et c'est très bien. Andrés l'appréciait, cela lui suffit. Un peu éméché, Martin pourrait le sauter, à voir.

Manille : lui, enfin elle, dépasse l'entendement pour Martin, même si pour les autres, cela semble tout à fait normal. Qu'une femme veuille être un homme, bien sûr ! En revanche, devenir une femme alors qu'on a eu la chance de naître homme, il n'a toujours pas compris. Sauf, s'il était initialement amoureux de son meilleur ami hétérosexuel ; là, à la rigueur...


End file.
